


Moving in

by GreggorMcPheeb



Series: The Intern [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreggorMcPheeb/pseuds/GreggorMcPheeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mei receives a job as writing intern for Rooster Teeth, moving her away from her beloved city of New York to a world of comedy, madness and romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving in

I pushed my suitcases on their trolley, it rolled silently on the white tiles, the sun blistering through the narrow windows. The complimentary whiskey on the journey had calmed my nerves for this moment. Dreams coming true are far scarier in reality than the fantasies we have and the hopes we know will never happen. I stopped in my tracks, causing someone to swear at me. I suddenly felt ill. What if I fuck up? What if everyone hates me?

I hitched my bag up my shoulder and forced myself to carry on walking. My limbs were starting to shake as I left the arrival gate. I picked up a cheap rental car and filled it with my suitcases, the rest of the boxes were supposed to arrive the next day but I was not looking forward to unpacking and rebuilding my life. I was living on the other side of the country, with no friends and family, no idea of the city I was moving to. All I knew was that my new apartment was on the nice side of town, close to the offices and the best bars.

I followed the directions from the satnav until I reached a sign for my building. I parked opposite and walked into the reception. I sorted through the copious amounts of paperwork and introduced myself to the receptionist “Is this your first time in Austin?” the receptionist asked as he typed away.  
“Yeah, got here a few hours ago,” I said.  
“Well if you’re not feeling up to cooking today, there’s a great Chinese takeaway called the Dancing Dragon, it’s just down the road. Here’s information about the building, all gym facilities are on the first and second floor. I’m guessing you’ve signed all your contracts?” the receptionist asked.  
“Yeah, just waiting for the rest of my stuff.”  
“Here’s your card and keys, my name is Garett, just give me a shout if you need anything,” Garett said with a smile. I thanked him and dragged one of my smaller bags into the elevator.

Within the hour, my bags surrounded me and I started to unpack, humming to myself. In the second suitcase, I found my burlesque outfits and equipment. I stroked the East Asian fans, with their soft silk and huge feathers. I played with my ethnicity when I performed, not all the time, but enough to create an alter-ego for myself. I pulled out one of the costumes: a lilac corset set hidden under a matching rockabilly dress. I smoothed out the skirt of the dress, its expensive material running through my fingers. I put them away safely and out of sight before unpacking the last of the suitcases. There was some furniture provided, but the place felt bare without any decoration or personalisation. I walked around the different rooms, plotting where I would place photos and trinkets. First on the list to organise was Wi-Fi, and then find a new car. But tonight was spent with a book and Chinese food.

~*~

It was just an internship but it was an internship with my idols, the people who made me smile and laugh, even in my lowest moments. I had only met Barbara and Burnie through Skype in my interview, but now I would meet them in person. They say never meet your idols, but I couldn’t wait.

I saw the ‘Rooster Teeth’ sign above the door and swallowed nervously. I played with the handle of my leather satchel after I climbed out of the car and found myself shaking with nerves. I strolled towards reception, desperate not to twist my ankle in these heels or trip up on a crack in the parking lot. A blonde woman was fussing over some filing “Hi, I’m looking for Kara,” I said.  
The blonde woman turned around to face me “I’m Kara, you must be Mei,” she replied, moving away in front of the desk.  
“Yes, it’s lovely to meet you,” I said as we shook hands.  
“I’ll walk you to Burnie’s office,” she smiled. We small-talked politely on the way through winding corridors until we stopped outside an inconspicuous door “Have a good day,” she waved before walking back to the reception desk.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. A voice called me in.  
“Mei,” Burnie smiled “Take a seat. Do you want a drink?”  
“No I’m good thanks,” I replied, settling myself down.  
“Well I’m so glad you could join us this quickly. I hope the flight was ok, and you’re settled in.”  
“Nearly, the rest of the boxes arrived early this morning.”  
“Well, from your CV you seem pretty experienced. You’ll be assisting pretty much everyone, but working mostly with the writing and animation team. You mentioned writing was something you wanted to get into. Right, I’ll show you around,” Burnie offered.

I couldn’t believe I was here: amongst my celebrities and my idols. Last of all on the tour was a large office along the corridor from Burnie’s office “And this is the animation and writing team. Hey guys! This is Mei, our new intern. No being mean until we go out on Saturday night,” he warned.  
“Thanks…I think,” I said.  
“I’ll be in my office if you need anything,” Burnie replied, squeezing my shoulder.  
“Hey Mei. I’m Kerry,” the short blonde-hair guy introduced “So Monty, Jordan, Eileen, Dustin and Taylor also share this office. As well as Miles, but I don’t know where he is. Joel and Ryan tend to work here too. This is your desk, Burnie sent me your login stuff and a company phone. Prepare to get so many drunk calls…so many,” he explained.  
“I’ll keep that in mind,” I nodded.  
“First job of the day is the coffee run,” Eileen smirked, picking up numerous mugs from the different desks “Come on, I’ll teach you.”

On the way, Eileen asked me numerous questions about myself. I started to relax and learn the corridors, chatting happily with her. She taught me how to use the overly-complicated coffee machine and the different combinations that each of the team liked. I took a sip of mine “What do you think?” Eileen asked as she stirred the other mugs.  
“It’s perfect,” I smiled “Like seriously, not even my mum makes it this good!”  
“I’m glad,” she nodded as I picked up half of the mugs. I immediately regretted wearing heels that day, but was proud of not spilling a single drop.  
Eileen pushed the door open for us with her back and as I walked into the room, nearly bumped into a tall figure “Sorry!” a voice said.  
“It’s ok,” I squeaked, trying to place the right mug on the right desk. I turned around to find the voice.  
“You must be Mei,” he grinned, taking his anime mug from my hand “I’m Miles.”  
“It’s nice to meet you,” I smiled before taking a seat at my new desk.  
“You ready to get down to work?” he smirked, rolling his chair over to mine. I nodded excitedly “Right, I’m going to send you the first draft episode of the next season of Red vs Blue, I need you to proofread it and just check it’s funny.”  
“Wow! I get to read a draft of Red vs Blue!”  
“You’ll get bored of it soon enough,” he smiled as he rolled away back to his desk.

I kept on refreshing my emails until the draft popped up. My hands were shaking as I opened up the file. I sipped on my coffee as I tried to calmly read the script, giggling to myself as quietly as possible. Nearly all of the people in the office had headphones in: something I was glad of when I snorted with laughter. I looked around to check that no one else had heard me, apart from Miles who was smirking at me. I smiled politely back but felt my cheeks redden.

~*~

I sat in with Miles, listening to the voice actors, giggling with Miles about Joel’s warm up. It was already the afternoon by the time Joel had finished “Where are we going for lunch?” he asked from the booth.  
“I was thinking Bess Bistro?” Miles suggested “Fancy tagging along Mei?”  
“Sounds good, cereal does not fill me up,” I said. Joel met us outside the studio and walked with us back to the office. We ran into Geoff on our way out and he collected some of the guys from Achievement Hunter to join us. We walked as a huge group, taking up all of the pavement. Lindsay slipped to the back of the group to get to talk to me. My heels were starting to dig in, but our conversation dulled the pain.

The air-conditioning hit me with a perfect coolness, the waitress quickly led us to a table. The low wooden chairs were bliss on my aching feet, and found myself seated between Lindsay and Miles. I scanned the menu, looking over the increasingly-expensive food and wine. I eventually settled on a beer and club sandwich, highly recommended by everyone else. I leant back in my seat and sipped quietly on my beer, listening to the white noise of conversation surrounding me.  
“So, where are you originally from?” someone asked. I jerked up, nearly spilling my beer and then laughed to myself as I saw Miles looking at me, waiting for an answer.  
“Sorry, dazed out! Well I’m originally from West London, went to NYU for a semester and fell in love with this country. 2 months after I graduated, I moved to New York and worked for a freelancer scriptwriter…who then turned out to get most of his commission from porn…ironically. Obviously, I couldn’t stay doing that for long and quit. Very luckily I found this internship,” I explained.  
“Porn? How do you write scripts for porn?” Jack asked.  
“Guess,” I smirked “I worked with another girl and we would have contests to see who could make the most ridiculous plot. I made a drinking game out of it.”  
“Tell us the rules!” Gavin begged.  
“One person reads out the script, while the porn is playing, anytime it goes off script, you drink. Luckily we only write ‘plot’ so no sex scenes,” I warned.


End file.
